


卡容/一段情史

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 这个故事的结尾不会好的
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“进去。”冷冷的声音在他背后响起，是那个冲他开枪的倒霉警察。黄旭熙拖着那条不住流血的腿，被架着胳膊一瘸一拐地朝车里走。他被套了头套，走得跌跌撞撞的。“快点！”那个警察狠狠地推了他一把，黄旭熙差点一个趔趄跌在地上。

他挣扎着要爬起来，又不由自主地被拖进押运车里。那条伤腿不停流血，黄旭熙晕乎乎坐在车上，感到整个人仿佛都被粘稠的血液黏住了。一个人敏捷地跳上车，踩得车板吱嘎一声重响。“开车。”还是那个声音，这次是从他对面传过来的。

就算摘掉头套，黄旭熙也已经看不清眼前的东西了。他的耳朵里传来大脑的轰鸣声。完了，他想，那个傻逼警察真他妈狠。

黄旭熙再次听到那个声音，是在冰冷的审讯室。青白的灯光从头顶砸下来，那警察的眉目陷在浓重的阴影里，倒很有几分不怒自威的神情。

“说吧。”他双手抱胸，靠在椅背上，桌子上摆着一根端正的警棍。“还有谁？”黄旭熙懒得理他，低头看着手上银亮的铐子出神。“换个人，”他说，“你们他妈换个人来审我，我看见你就烦。”那警察啐了一口，黄旭熙仍没有抬头，但着实有些意外竟会有警察如此不讲究。

“好不识抬举。”那声音离得更近了，黄旭熙听出一丝嘲笑的意味，铁板裂了一块。他抬起眼皮乜了一眼，看见一张凌厉又漂亮的脸。警服上的名牌显示那张脸的主人叫李泰容。

黄旭熙也笑了一声。“李泰容？”他笑道，“你就是李泰容？我以为李署长是头猪，没想到是个小美人。”他冲警察吹了声口哨。

“哼…”李泰容跌落回椅子上，翘起二郎腿轻蔑地看着他。“我也一直以为姓黄的是条狗呢。”黄旭熙才看出他一直在嚼口香糖，“没想到你还真是条狗。”那张脸可真有本事让人五迷三道，因此黄旭熙晕晕乎乎地想，怎么会有美人觉得我是狗？好不公平。在黄旭熙回味这句话时，李署长从兜里掏出一张卫生纸，吐掉了口香糖，从座位上快步走到了黄旭熙面前。

由于被铐住，因此黄旭熙只能看见李泰容杵在制服裤子里的两条笔直的腿、裹在警服里柔韧的半截腰。那双锃亮的皮鞋，尖上沾了点脏东西，有种熟悉的感觉，但黄旭熙想不起来是什么。道上的传闻，署长是何等人物，他的皮鞋怎会脏？一阵钻心的疼痛打断了他的冥想，原来署长将皮鞋尖抵在他小腿的弹孔上慢慢地转。那污物是血与泥土的混合物。

黄旭熙疼得眼前发黑。“爽吗？”李泰容居高临下地问他，向后整齐梳起的头发有一绺垂了下来，平添了一缕妩媚的气质。“我问你爽吗？怎么不说话？”黄旭熙对此持保留态度，认为爽到的反而是署长本人。

在剧痛中，黄旭熙才发觉，人越是长得好看，手段也就越毒辣。“…李泰容…”他咬牙说，“…你他妈违法！……你…”李泰容心情很好地将两手插在裤兜里，踩得更用力了，笑着问他：“我怎样违法？”黄旭熙疼得直抽气，大骂李泰容刑讯逼供。“是吗？”署长瞪大了双眼，脚也离开了不住流血的伤口。他半蹲下来，仰头看着黄旭熙发白的嘴唇。

那双大眼睛里有不合时宜的天真和狡黠，能让人放松戒备，好像一匹假装温顺的狼。黄旭熙剧烈地喘着粗气，不知道李泰容想要做什么。可是，可是，署长的眼睛真好看——黄旭熙胡思乱想道——像两颗熟透了的大葡萄。

如果署长知道黄旭熙的傻瓜比喻，一定要给他再来一枪。没等黄旭熙想好如何调戏署长，署长又轻飘飘地站起身了。警服的质地很硬挺，关节处的褶皱随着署长站起来的动作被抚平。李泰容慢吞吞地拿起那根电棍。“我今天把你的人都快杀光了。”他掂量着电棍，似笑非笑地说。他的嘴角好像天生就是翘起来的，黄旭熙怨恨地想，难道署长生下来就是这副谁都看不起的婊子气质吗？他出生的时候是不是不会哭，而是盯着医生冷笑？但他又实在不想挨电棍，只好恶狠狠盯着署长握着电棍的小白手。

署长看自己的眼神很阴险，又有一些说不清道不明的意思在里头。电棍很粗，邦硬，流烁着钝钝的光。黄旭熙咬牙切齿地说：“这他妈应该插到你屁股里。”署长当场扔掉电棍，抬起金贵的脚踹了黄旭熙一脚。黄旭熙的额角磕到肮脏的地板上，连人带椅子被踹倒在地上，头晕眼花，人仰马翻。他听见了肋骨骨折的细响。黄旭熙的头发湿答答地黏在地板上，像一滩黑色的臭水。“闭上你的臭嘴。”署长又冷冷地说。黄旭熙尤其讨厌这个语气，骚得很。

“他们早都招了。”署长背对黄旭熙走出审讯室。“给我老实呆着。”砰的一声，署长甩上了审讯室沉重的铁门。

黄旭熙疼得在地板上蜷缩起来——可他却奇怪地一点都不生气，反倒感觉开心和庆幸。怎么这样呢？黄旭熙咳出一口血，冲着惨白的天花板笑了几声。

“真他妈……”他说，“…这婊子。”


	2. Chapter 2

“操！”黄旭熙懊悔地骂了一声，“他都知道他们都进去了，还他妈开枪打我？还想电我？”

牢房很破旧，但又异常坚固。手指粗的铁柱组成了密不透风的门，外面横加一栓，像困住野兽的铁笼。

“…”和黄旭熙同监的是个少年犯。他靠着肮脏的墙壁，发黄的囚服散发出若有若无的汗臭味，双眼空洞地望着天花板，对黄旭熙的抱怨置若罔闻。

好在黄旭熙的性格令他丝毫不感到难堪，仍旧旁若无人地大骂署长，骂得口干舌燥。他把能想到的下流话都嚷了一个遍，为了报一枪之仇。

“…他不怎么亲自来这里的…”那少年犯喃喃地说。“……一年到头，也就来一两次。恐怕是你犯的事惊动了…”他说到这里便闭住了嘴，缓慢地转过头来看着黄旭熙。“…黄旭熙？”他看到黄旭熙囚服上缝的名字，疑惑地问。黄旭熙一头雾水地望着这少年：“…怎么？”他的脸上浮现出一抹吊诡的笑容。“难怪…”他说，“难怪那婊子舍得亲自过来。”

因为二人达成了对“李署长是个婊子”的一致认可，所以黄旭熙很快便和少年犯熟络起来。“我叫李东赫。”这少年对黄旭熙说。“我不喜欢他们认识我，所以，喏——”他扯起自己的前襟展示给黄旭熙看，“——我把名字撕掉了。”

即使他不说，黄旭熙也能看出李东赫还没成年。李东赫有一身风吹日晒的棕色皮肤，头发只比身体的颜色深一点点，像一把柔顺的干草，整个人仿佛被泼上了一桶棕色染料。黄旭熙总疑心李东赫是由于不爱洗澡才这副样子。由于寒冷和饥饿，少年藕节一样紧实的胳膊腿日渐消瘦，圆圆的脸蛋也越发显露出骨骼的形状了，但从那双滴溜转的眼睛中，依稀仍可见几分惹人喜爱的余韵。

“我喜欢唱歌。”李东赫放风时小声对他说。“…可是我没有钱学唱歌。”

“唱歌有什么好学的？”黄旭熙瞄着高塔上的看守。“…家里没有钱给你学吗？”

“嗯。”李东赫的声音更小了，在呼啸的寒风中细若蚊姌。“而且我父亲……”他的声音闷闷的，“我打了他…把他……天啊，我……”李东赫突然向后倒下，倒在黄旭熙面前。北风裹挟着灰尘扑面而来，在水泥墙似的天空下，蚂蚁一样绕圈走路的囚犯队伍中发出一阵骚动。李东赫的皮肤和嘴唇已经不再是健康活泼的棕色了，而是从皮下透出死气沉沉的青紫色。“操，”黄旭熙将李东赫揽进自己怀里，“他快死了，快来人！”他冲守卫大喊：“这孩子被你们冻死了！”

囚犯们热心地赶来看热闹，围着李东赫聚集成一个小丘。“让开！”一个警察举着枪大步走来，“都滚开！”他朝天空放了两枪。人群凝固了。警察快步走到李东赫旁边，摘掉帽子，薅了一把稀疏的头顶。“晦气…”他嘀咕道，“怎么他妈非得今天……”警察抬头望了一眼瞭望塔。“妈的，”他吸了口气，马上扶正帽子，敬了个礼。随后，他吩咐黄旭熙把这孩子送到医务室。“剩下的人，”他朝囚犯们凶狠地瞪起眼来：“都他妈滚蛋！”

黄旭熙也随着望向瞭望塔。一个令他憎恶的、熟悉的身影矗立在那上面，黑色大衣的下摆飘动在空中。不是说他一年也来不了几次吗？黄旭熙愤愤地想。那个人转过头对看守说了几句话，黄旭熙发现看守一直盯着自己。那张美丽的侧脸只在瞭望塔上停留了几秒，就转了回去，消失在黄旭熙的视野里。

那秃头警察掏出对讲机嘟囔了几句。“小子，”他脸色复杂地看着黄旭熙，“跟我走一趟。”

不管是军火走私商黄旭熙，还是阶下囚黄旭熙，都懒得与警察打交道。“警察算什么？”纸醉金迷的时候，他这样说过。“政府，政府放的屁才响。”他从来只要搞钱，并不做其他非分之想。只要政客们能从中分一杯羹，便对某些勾当睁一只眼闭一只眼。况且，他们也不敢从军火商的口袋里偷走太多。但最近——在去见署长的路上，黄旭熙沉思道——只有过一次火拼，和另一伙卖军火的傻逼。可是哪里冒犯了…警察们都是蠢货，可李泰容——黄旭熙的头开始痛起来。

他从狐朋狗友那里听说过署长，但自己原先并不感兴趣。这个人以前不在这里工作，而是最近调任来的。在署长被枪杀后，李泰容就走马上任了。黄旭熙想起李东赫说过的“婊子”这词。怎么？

黄旭熙随警察走进署长的办公室，温暖的气流包裹了他的全身。警察立正后，恭敬地鞠了一躬，离开了办公室。

与这所监狱相比，署长的办公室装修得富丽堂皇，看出来是下属专为拍马屁而营建的。李泰容翘着二郎腿，慵懒地靠在挂着毛皮的椅背上，抬起眼皮看黄旭熙，像一朵生有长刺的大王玫瑰。肩章在漆黑的警服上熠熠生辉，半条劲瘦的小腿从裤管里伸出来，被引人遐想的小腿袜巧妙地裹住。办公室里暖和得很，连穿得单薄的黄旭熙都忍不住想扇扇风。黄旭熙的个子很高，李泰容又不说话，他戴着镣铐，有些窘迫地杵在屋子中央。奇怪的是，穿了几层警服的李泰容好像一点不觉得热。

“操…”黄旭熙低声骂道，“你他妈想干嘛？”

“过来。”李泰容笑着说。黄旭熙朝前走了几步，自己也想不通为什么李泰容动动手指就没头没脑地跑过去。“把枪扔了。”黄旭熙警惕地看着他。“你他妈到底要干嘛？”

李泰容拆掉了弹夹。“再过来，过来。”他说。“我又不会弄死你。”他将配枪轻轻搁在桌子上，枪柄与桌面磕出一声脆响。黄旭熙心想，光天化日，你倒敢弄死我。他的胆子大了一些，走到了李泰容面前。

他头一次离得这么近、这样仔细地看李泰容。出于天生的敏感，他注意到署长干净硬挺的领子下藏着一块暗红的斑。在白皙的皮肤上，那块隐秘的红色痕迹着实夺走了他的注意力。

“….妈的……”黄旭熙从牙缝里挤出来几个字，“…你他妈…故意让我看这个？”豹子般的目光终于又从黄旭熙的眼中射出来。“你是来挨操的？”


	3. Chapter 3

我停下了手中的笔。

“那之后……”我心中了然地问，“你和他之间一定发生了点什么，对吗？”

他没有回答，只是慢慢转过头，向窗外悠悠望去。

窗外鹅毛般的大雪飘得愈发纷扬了，行人们狼狈地裹紧衣服，但客厅里依旧很暖和。我已经脱掉大衣，只穿了衬衫和外套，依然想出汗。落地窗的两边搭着沉重的暗红色丝绒帷幔，不由得让我想到黄旭熙刚刚说过的，署长办公室里那些富丽堂皇的装饰。

望着雪花，黄旭熙无声地笑了。我想他年轻时一定是个颇风流的人。虽然已经老去，但他的眼睛还是那样活力四射，似乎皱纹也抹不去那快乐的神采。

“那么——”我拖了长调。“到底发生了什么呢？拜托您讲讲，别再吊我胃口了。”

“即使他不说，我也能看出来他想要做什么。”黄旭熙说道。“李先生，请您想一想，为什么一位署长要多次来到本辖区——这个小地方的监狱呢？为什么非要将我单独叫去呢？”他眼角的皱纹随着笑容而挤在了一起。“先生，”他对我说。“虽然我这把年纪，这样说让您见笑了，但是——”黄旭熙将两手交叠放在腿上，“我二十来岁时，也是有不少美人愿意和我过夜的。”

“据您所说，那位和我同样姓李的先生生得很漂亮。”我预感到他会讲些从未为外人道过的往事，握紧了手中的笔。

“是的。”黄旭熙抬起手，摸了摸下巴，“不然怎么会那么出名呢？那时候，说他靠肮脏手段爬上来的谣言传得很烈。其实我们指的肮脏手段，无非是床上那点破事。但后来，没想到是他自己贼喊捉贼，妄想黑白两道通吃罢了。”他眼中闪过一丝促狭。“有段时间他在本辖区办公，监狱里还有人故意惹是生非，引他过来。他偶尔会动私刑。其实他们只是为了看一眼那张脸。”

听到这里，我实在是好奇那位署长先生到底长相如何了。“您有那时候——他的照片吗？或者…呃……”话一出口，我自知失言。但黄先生只是垂下头笑了笑。

“你没法找到他的照片了。”他轻轻摇了摇头。“已经几十年了……”黄先生又抬起头出神地看着窗外。“那个年代的人，哪里还找得到？”

“那么，那么——”我咽了口唾沫，紧张地说，生怕打搅了他的思考，将我轰走。“那么，请您接着讲一讲那天在办公室里发生的事情吧！”

即使黄旭熙的眼神像要活生生吃掉自己，李泰容也还只是慵懒地笑着，像一只骄傲的猫咪。他笃定黄旭熙并不能把自己怎么样。“来呀，”他换了个舒服的姿势，翘着二郎腿陷在柔软高大的椅子里。“你一点儿也不想开开荤？”

李泰容是个让人没法对着他生气的人。纵使骄横跋扈，也令人觉得不过是被宠坏的美人心性、得瑟脾气，算不得过错。黄旭熙盯着李泰容脖子上那块不知道被哪个男人嘬出来的吻痕，仿若白雪堆上一滴血，忽然就没了一点儿脾气。

“你能不能先把这玩意儿给我解开？”黄旭熙将两只手往前一伸。李泰容便显出点不耐烦的神情。“管那玩意儿干什么？”他扯松了板板正正的领带，挑着眼睛乜了黄旭熙一眼，那双眼睛含着有毒的春水，一眼望得黄旭熙心旌摇荡。

“钥匙在这里。”他伸出一根手指，指了指制服的口袋。“把它脱掉。”他说，“先帮我把它脱掉。”那语气像个自以为是的傻瓜雏妓在客人面前耍横。黄旭熙便耐着性子，帮他把领带拿出来，扯掉，一粒一粒解开警服的纽扣。接近李泰容的身体，黄旭熙才发现他的身子很薄，不禁开始怀疑李泰容揍人缘何会那么狠。扒掉乌黑笔挺的警服后，黄旭熙看着内里的白衬衫，幻想撕开那层薄薄的衬衫，李泰容赤裸的身体就露出来了，像被扒掉毛皮、敲掉爪牙的灰狼。李泰容便找了个更舒服的位置靠着，摸出钥匙，去插手铐的锁孔，插了两三次，插不进去。“真是对不起，”李泰容被自己气笑了，说：“我没给人开过这玩意儿。”

黄旭熙也笑了。“李署长，”他将李泰容压在椅子上，“我闭着眼都能插进你的锁孔里去。”李泰容仰头看他：“别来这套，恶心。”他说。于是黄旭熙感到一股力量压着自己的脑袋，将自己的嘴唇准确无误地印在另一张嘴唇上。李泰容翘翘的嘴唇软乎乎的，娇憨可爱，和他冰冷肃杀的警服、手枪都不一样。李泰容的嘴很甜，黄旭熙几乎可以断定，李泰容经常吃各种口味的甜食。怎么会这样？署长怎么吃那种东西？可是这张甜蜜优美的嘴唇里却从来吐不出好话。

出乎黄旭熙意料的是，李泰容的吻技烂的要命，连气都不会换，只会张着嘴让男人予取予求，自己的舌头只是象征性地动几下。妈的，黄旭熙心想，他难道真的只靠那张脸去勾引男人吗？当婊子都不够格。由于不会接吻，李泰容的脸憋得有点涨红，他用力捶打黄旭熙，黄旭熙有心要看他出丑，便故意不离开。李泰容便恶狠狠踹了黄旭熙一脚，正在那条伤腿上。“操！”黄旭熙疼得一下子叫出来：“你他妈有病？”李泰容眼圈发红，狼狈地擦着嘴巴周围的口水，说你才有病，我他妈要憋死了。

黄旭熙一手叉着腰，支撑着又开始流血的小腿，怨恨地看着李泰容。“干嘛？”李泰容用自己的大眼睛与黄旭熙对着干，“我把你踹萎了？”黄旭熙还是直愣愣地看着他，不想说话。李泰容便解开自己的衬衫，每解一个扣子，一块暧昧的痕迹就露出来。黄旭熙瞪大了眼睛。那白腻的胸脯上布满了青紫的指印和暗红色还未消退的吻痕。温暖的气流中，粉色乳尖在黄旭熙的注视下颤颤巍巍地立起来，急切地需要两根男人的手指，或者一条舌头。

黄旭熙迟迟不动作，性器却已然在裤裆里变硬。他看出那两只娇俏的乳尖有多柔软，也许还带着一丝奶香味。李泰容便用自己的手指轻轻揉捻。那双手骨节分明又纤细，比黄旭熙的手小一两个指节。那白皙的胸脯不知道被多少男人的手抚摸过，被多少男人吮吸舔咬过——才造就了那清纯又色情的模样。

李泰容自己玩得很快得了趣，半眯着大眼睛，小声哼哼，腰肢也难耐地轻轻扭动。他开始青涩地抚摸自己的身体，可总不如玩弄乳头刺激。李泰容是被人伺候惯了，哪里都金贵，连自己伺候自己都不会。也许那么多操过他的男人都比他自己会照顾他。黄旭熙仍定定地瞅着他，要看看李泰容到底能玩出什么花来。李泰容没见过自己都做到这份儿上还像入定一样杵在那不动的人，不禁迫不及待地要证明自己能多讨人喜欢。于是他胳膊上还挂着半掉不掉的衬衫，就挣扎着去解腰带。

其实黄旭熙的玩意儿已经硬得快爆炸，可他舍不得打扰这只自己玩耍的猫咪。李泰容的指尖刚碰到腰带的搭扣，便忙不迭地解开。黄旭熙看出来，署长是个好吃懒做、爱搞一夜情的色情暴力狂。可是劣迹斑斑的署长爱吃甜食，是个不会接吻又娇气的漂亮笨蛋。

“快点…”李泰容的裤子也敞开了，他不得章法地乱摸自己的身体，可总是摸不到对的地方。黄旭熙脚步沉重地走上前，掌住那双小手，俯下身亲吻两颗骚成朱红的乳尖。“这样…”他嘴里吃着乳头，低声在李泰容耳边含混地说，“学会了吗？”李泰容被含得软在黄旭熙怀里，脑袋舒服得直往他怀里钻。“嗯……好舒服…”李泰容的声音像溶化在水中的冰糖，“快…”他挺起胸脯往黄旭熙嘴里送，“再舔舔我…这边……这边……”


End file.
